Sonic zero: prologo
by Metal1416
Summary: Este es el prologo de una historia que deseaba presentar hace algun tiempo, espero que les guste XD Todos los personajes de sega, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores


sonic zero: capítulo 0 (prólogo)

un dia como cualquiera, nuestro querido erizo sonic the hedgehog, decide ir a la tierra para disfrutar de sus vacaciones, debido a que eggman no ha hecho nada en los últimos 8 meses, por lo tanto, sonic recolecta las esmeraldas caos y se teletransporta de mobius a la tierra sin percatarse que tails y amy lo siguieron.

Sonic al llegar a la tierra, se da cuenta de que amy y tails están allí también, al principio sonic decide decirles que se vayan a mobius con la excusa de que está buscando a eggman para saber qué está planeando, pero tails y amy le dicen a sonic que eso no es problema y que de igual forma van junto con el para ver si eggman trama algo, viendo que no tiene más remedio, sonic decide fingir una búsqueda, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban, había una pradera a la cual sonic y compañía fueron a ver si algo se encontraba escondido en ese lugar, para sorpresa de todos, un enorme brazo robótico sale bajo de las hierbas que tenía la pradera, la cual sujeta fuertemente a tails y amy.

eggman: ¡jajaja, cuanto tiempo sin verte, sonic the hedgehog!

sonic: ¡eggman!

eggman: bueno sonic ya sabes como son las cosas… ¡entregame las esmeraldas caos, o tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias!

sonic: espera eggman, ¿como es que estabas en la tierra, si se supone que te habias caido al vacio? (nota: toda la historia de este fanfic ocurre luego de lo ocurrido en sonic lost world)

eggman: no me lo recuerdes, ¡recuerda que por tu culpa cai a ese vacío!

sonic: como sea, ¿no me vas a contar lo que pasó?

eggman: ¡NO!

orbot: ¡fuimos lanzados de vuelta a la tierra por uno de los 6 mortíferos!

eggman: ¡ORBOT!

cubot: ¡si, fue un tipo rojo y fuerte!, ¿cuál era su nombre?

eggman: ¿¡se podrían callar de una vez!? (eggman sujeta la cabeza de ambos robots y los estrella de cara a cara)

orbot y cubot: lo sentimos jefe (ambos están tirados en el piso, cubriéndose para evitar que los vuelvan a golpear)

tails: (con enemigos como estos, me da verguenza que me atrapen de esta forma)

amy: (no me importa tener que aguantar a eggman, mientras sonic venga a rescatarme) ¡SONIC POR FAVOR SÁLVAME!

tails: ¡y ami tambien, no soporto esta tortura!.

eggman: ¿cual tortura?, si ni les he hecho nada… aun.

Tras esto sonic usa un spin dash hacia eggman pero eggman comenzó a agarrar aún más fuerte a los amigos de sonic, lo que provocó que sonic detuviera su ataque.

amy: ¡SONIC!

tails: so-sonic… (se desmaya)

eggman: ¿que pasa?, ¿no querías detenerme?

sonic: ¿déjalos fuera de esto, tu vienes por mi no?

eggman: de hecho solo he venido por las esmeraldas caos

sonic: (maldición mientras los tenga agarrados, no podrá liberarlos sin que ellos salgan lastimados, a menos que..) esta bien eggman tu ganas, te entrego las esmeraldas caos.

eggman: ¿enserio?

tras esto sonic se convierte en super sonic, luego de eso logra rescar a tails y a amy, seguido de esto sonic destruye al robot de eggman, pero justo cuando creyeron que todo había terminado…

sonic: eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

amy: ¡sonic, ten cuidado!

tails: ¡sonic!

sonic: !

un rayo salió de la nada, golpeó fuertemente a super sonic y lo regresó a su forma normal, tras esto eggman recoge todas las esmeraldas.

eggman: jo jo jo, sonic, despues de tanto tiempo finalmente descubrí cómo destruirte, me tomó años tratar de ver cómo destruirte así que admira... (un enorme robot de combate cae del cielo y este a su vez muestra un gran arsenal al momento de aparecer, repleto de cañones y escudos) ¡el eggchaos!

sonic: ja, más chatarra para el montón, ¿acaso tu nunca aprendes?

amy: sonic…

sonic: descuida amy, yo puedo encargarme de esto

tails: ¡yo voy contigo sonic!

sonic: no tails, tienes que quedarte aquí.

tails: pero….

Repentinamente sale un rayo de deja aún más debilitado a sonic, mientras que un brazo robótico golpea a tails y amy, sonic a pesar de su estado lamentable y de que le cuesta mucho ponerse de pie sigue luchando con eggman.

eggman: ¿oh jojojojojojo, que pasa sonic? ¿no puedes soportar mi ataque?, me sorprende que hayas soportado el impacto de un rayo potenciado por una sola esmeralda caos, pero… ¿podrás soportar el poder de 3?

sonic: ja, me eso no doleria nada.

eggman: muy bien, espero que no te arrepientas, porque yo no me arrepentiré de ello, jojojojojo

tras esto sonic logra esquivar el rayo en varias ocasiones y en otras estuvo cerca de ser golpeado por el mismo, de un momento a otro, tails y amy tratan de intervenir en la pelea pero eggman los detiene usando el poder de las esmeraldas y los mantiene inmóviles, luego de esto eggman se aburre y decide utilizar una cuarta esmeralda para ralentizar a sonic, seguido de esto eggman finalmente logra darle a sonic y al verlo tirado en el piso eggman decide tomar uno de los pelos de erizo con una pinza de metal y comienza a analizar la muestra.

eggman: ja, con esto seguro que tendré más oportunidades de conquistar no solo la tierra, sino tambien los demas mundos.

sonic: uff...uff...parece que...estás loco por mi…dime cuanto...cuanto tiempo.. llevas acosandome...si tanto querías...pedirme un autógrafo...te lo hubieras dado…

eggman: ja, pero que ingenuo eres, es obvio que yo (lo interrumpen orbot y cubot)

orbot y cubot: ¿encerio? ¿no nos puedes autografiar ahora mismo? ( orbot y cubot ya tenían todo lo necesario para que les diera un autógrafo, pero son interrumpidos por una severa paliza proporcionada por el bigotón de eggman)

eggman: que les dije sobre no estorbar en medio de la pelea, mas les vale no volver a hacer eso o si no los convertiré en cafeteras pequeños cacharros obsoletos y descontinuados.

orbot y cubot: lo sentimos jefe, esperamos no volver a molestarlo así (ambos están tirados en el piso, cubriéndose para evitar que los vuelvan a golpear)

sonic: (esta es mi oportunidad) oye eggman, tus ideas y tus inventos son taaaaan impresionantes, me podrias explicar para qué quieres mi pelo, digo pareces muy interesado en eso o su gran mostachonsidad.

eggman: o bueno si tu insistes, para empezar hace poco descubrí que con el poder de las esmeraldas puedo realentizar cualquier cosa y no solo eso puedo anular cualquier habilidad de cualquier ser vivo incluso si tiene poderes fuera de lo imaginable, pero descubrí que usando tu ADN podría crear un ejército de robots, androides y una nueva raza de seres con grandes poderes, los suficientes como para acabar contigo y con toda forma de vida orgánica y así, reemplazar al mundo con máquinas y los pocos que queden con vida serán convertidos en robots o serán simples esclavos, y llevaré mi imperio en varios planetas.

sonic: ¿eso es todo?

eggman: si, ¿porque?

sonic: lamento informarte que ese plan no se cumplira, porque te detendre

eggman: eso lo veremos...

Tras esta pequeña charla, sonic comienza a ponerse de pie y trata de destruir la maquina de eggman, empieza dándole puros spin dash, pero al poco tiempo se da cuenta que no le están haciendo nada, a lo que después de ello comienza a tratar de engañarlo durante la pelea pero eggman no cae en sus trucos, tras esto sonic sigue tratando de darle golpes al robot que usa eggman, pero sigue sin hacerle nada, tras esto eggman se burla y le empieza a explicar que su nueva máquina se llama Eggchaos, una máquina capaz de utilizar el poder de las esmeraldas como si las usara un ser vivo y con el ADN de sonic adherido le dio una resistencia increíble a la misma.

apesar esto sonic intenta golpear más fuerte y empezó a hacerlo tambalear ligeramente, al poco tiempo le empezó a hacer ligeras fallas a la misma, pero esta se reconstruye casi de inmediato usando el poder de las esmeraldas, seguido de esto sonic lo sigue golpeando hasta que eggman comienza a aumentar la velocidad de la máquina para poder esquivar algunos ataques, esto llega a sorprender a sonic, pues estaba enfrentando un robot capaz de hacerle frente por más de 5 minutos, sonic de un momento a otro comienza a pensar que no sería fácil debido a que conforme avanzaba la pelea el robot comenzaba a igualar a sonic en los aspectos físicos incluso logró devolverle algunos golpes mientras sonic atacaba al robot (cabe aclarar que el eggchaos es una máquina con la cara de eggman pero con alas de murciélago y que entre más poder absorbía más tétrica, oscura y maligna se ponía su apariencia por no decir que al principio estaba de color rojo y sus alas eran de cohete pero sufrió varios cambios durante la pelea).

sonic: (esto es extraño, parece que la nueva maquina de eggman tiene mas trucos de los que crei que tendria, incluso parece tener voluntad propia, pues ha hecho algunas cosas que eggman no le ha ordenado, por no mencionar que ha logrado golpearme como lo haría yo mismo, y creo que me está mirando como si de verdad estuviese con vida, ¿acaso el poder que absorbió de las esmeraldas tendrá algo que ver en esto?)

sonic es repentinamente golpeado por eggchaos y esto lo lleva a estrellarse con una montaña, sonic se levanta pero nuevamente es enviado de vuelta a donde estaba pero esta vez parecía aún más lastimado y a duras penas se ponía de pie, pero tambaleaba un poco y le tomaba trabajo respirar pues recibió varios golpes en el estómago, en unos segundos aparece eggchaos frente a el, solo para pisotearlo un rato, y mientras sonic era golpeado una y otra vez, sonic podía ver como eggchaos había cambiado su aspecto, ahora parecía completamente oscuro sus alas eran negras por fuera y rojo sangre por dentro, la cara de la máquina que antes asemejaba a eggman se había convertido el de una criatura digna de un cuento de miedo, se le notaban muchos colmillos, una mirada fría y sedienta de sangre, unas alas de murciélago, que parecían reales, y por si fuera poco la maquina tenia expresiones en su rostro, expresiones que solo un ser vivo haría mientras disfruta ver el sufrimiento de sonic, seguido de esto la máquina detiene su ataque solo para agarrarlo y estamparlo contra el piso, tras esto sonic intenta ponerse de pie no cual no logra debido a la gran cantidad de golpes que recibió.

sonic: uff...vaya...no creí...que me….que me fuera… a ir...a ir como me...como me fue..no debí...haberme...dejado llevar... por la emoción…de esta pelea…

eggman: ¿que paso erizo? ¿acaso te he lastimado?

sonic: no...solo...me rio… de tus cosquillas...jeje

eggman al ver esto se queda sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo se queda pensando y con una sonrisa presiona un botón, el cual libera un gran cañón que utiliza el poder de las esmeraldas como parte de su munición.

eggman: bueno, fue muy divertido pelear contigo sonic, pero esta vez llego tu hora (su gran cañón se empieza a iluminar con energía de color rojo, repentinamente se oscurece el cielo, incluso se llega a desatar una fuerte tormenta, eggman ve como su adversario no puede moverse y comienza a cargar la energía de todas las esmeraldas, a pocos segundos de disparar eggman sonríe y dice) hasta la vista sonic…

Para sonic todo se puso en blanco por unos segundos, cuando se aclaró vio a eggman apunto de disparar, usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, sonic hace un último esfuerzo haciendo un spindash que apenas a pocos milisegundos de que eggman disparara, logra destruir el cañón de eggman junto con eggchaos, sin embargo esto causó una gran explosión que liberó la energía de las esmeraldas a tal punto que se miro un gran resplandor que no solo cubrió el planeta, sino que también llegó a ser visto en varias constelaciones, en cuanto se fue el resplandor, sonic pudo ver como sus amigos estaban bien, además que noto que eggchaos estaba destruido, también noto que las esmeraldas del caos se habían dispersado unas 4 de ellas mientras que las otras 3 aparentaban haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y que eggman se había caído de su silla voladora, eggman despierta y ve como sonic va hacia él, a lo que eggman se sube rápidamente a su silla voladora, cuando se sienta en su silla, sonic ya estaba enfrente de él y aprovechando el momento eggman trata de salir ileso.

eggman: jejeje… ¿sin remordimientos por casi destruirte?

sonic:... (eggman mira nervioso a sonic), ¿claro porque no?

eggman: ¿enserio?

tras esto sonic le responde: claro eggman (seguido de esto sonic hace un spindash y manda a volar a eggman)

eggman: ¡maldito seas sonic!

sonic: …. supongo que con esto… ya será suficiente… por ahora….

tails y amy: ¡sonic! (amy se abalanza sobre sonic y lo abraza)

amy: ¡oh sonic!, ¡estaba tan preocupada por ti!

tails: sonic, ¿estas bien?, esa gran explosión debió haber hecho algo, pero por lo visto no nos hizo nada a nosotros, ¿no te parece raro que las esmeraldas del caos no esten por aqui cerca?

sonic: supongo que estoy bien, y eggman puede que aún las tenga, pero lo más probable estén dispersas en la tierra.

tails: dudo mucho que eggman aun tenga las esmeraldas, en especial si tomamos en cuenta, que de tenerlas nos habría vuelto a atacar.

sonic: supongo que tienes razón, y amy me estas apretando demasiado

amy: hay, perdon sonic.

sonic: esta bien amy, pero procura no volver a lanzarte sobre mí de ese modo.

amy: esta bien, solo si me prometes algo.

sonic: ¿y que sería?

amy: ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita?

sonic:... (sonic se pone rojo y responde tímidamente) ¿una...cita?

amy: ¿que pasa? ¿acaso quieres decir que eres un cobarde?

sonic: (sonic se suelta de los brazos de amy todo sonrojado) n-no, solo que creo que esto lo tendremos que discutir en otro momento.

amy: ¿en otro momento? ¿porque?

sonic: ¡lo siento, debo ir a buscar las esmeraldas, los veo luego!

amy: sonic, ¿a donde crees que vas?, ¡hey sonic esperame!

tail: hay sonic… nunca cambiaras...

Tras esto sonic, sale corriendo a toda prisa hacia la ciudad, intentando huir de amy usando como excusa el hecho de que las esmeraldas del caos desaparecieron tras el resplandor, al llegar a la ciudad se sorprende al ver a un montón de individuos que parecían mobians todos reunidos enfrente de un café, al principio sonic no le toma mucha atención, pero de un momento a otro sonic ve que no solo una cafetería, sino las calles, las patrullas, los centros comerciales y toda la ciudad en sí, está poblada de mobians, de un momento a otro sonic se pregunta a sí mismo si aun esta en el planeta tierra o volvió a mobius, cuando al ver a los alrededores se dio cuenta que algunos estaban sorprendidos y mencionan en más de una ocasión que fueron humanos pero que ahora están algunos en shock por no saber qué hacer cuando se dan cuenta que ahora son mobians, entre ellos había erizos, ardillas, zorros, aves, ratones, gasto, etc.

Viendo la situación sonic decide regresar con tails, para ver qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió y ver si hay forma de remediar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en una de las bases submarinas ocultas de eggman…

orbot: vamos jefe, yo lo sostengo.

eggman: ¡ya te dije que estoy bien!

orbot: pero señor…

eggman: auch, solo es un ligero dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero no es nada (eggman se cae en varias ocasiones, pero a pesar de ellos se pone de pie nuevamente)

cubot: vamos su majestad, permítame ayudarlo,.

eggman: ¿asi?, ¿que sigue?, ¿tendremos una fiesta de té en una casita de muñequitas?

cubot: si queremos mejorar su humor, no hay nada mejor que una fiesta para divertirnos.

eggman: sabes cubot, aveces me pregunto porque te hice, y peor aun porque ¿no te hago mas listo?

orbot: exceptuando lo de la fiesta un te estaria bien para remediar los dolores de su cuerpo, además, no sabemos qué es lo que hizo la explosión de esta mañana mientras usted peleaba con sonic.

eggman: ya déjenme en paz, solo necesito descansar un poco, auch mi cabeza (eggman aun tiene dolor en varias partes del cuerpo), para recuperarse más pronto.

tras esto eggman se dirige lentamente a su habitación, se va a su cama y cierra la puerta con un control remoto mientras se propone a dormirse, mmmm, que raro me siento hoy, normalmente solo me duele el orgullo pero hoy me duele todo, tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo para esto, bueno no es algo que no puede resolver con una pequeña siesta.

mientras que en otra habitación orbot y cubot se mantuvieron hablando sobre eggman sin que él pudiera oírlos.

orbot: cubot, ¿tu tambien lo notaste?

cubot: ¿qué cosa?

orbot: no se si te diste cuenta, pero eggman se sentía más ligero cuando lo cargue.

cubot: eso es una locura.

orbot: lo se, pero al parecer yo diría que bajo de peso y creo que su bigote se hizo más grande.

cubot: ahora que lo mencionas eggman se para en 5 minutos cuando se cae al suelo pero hace rato tardó 2 minutos en levantarse, ¿cuál crees que sea la razón de todo esto?

orbot: no lo se, y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

cubot: yo solo sé que es bueno saber que el doctor dejará de tener tanto peso, igual ya era hora de que bajara de peso ese viejo gordo, jeje.

orbot: tal vez tengas razón cubot, pero aun así no es fácil bajar de peso, y menos para un ser humano que no hace mucho uso de su cuerpo.

cubot: descuida seguro para mañana todo estará bien, por mientras iré a ver las noticias.

orbot: ...sí, quizá mañana todo quede arreglado…

Mientras los 2 robots se fueron a ver noticias nocturnas, eggman tenia una pesadilla en la cual el tenia un robot gigante con el cual estaba derrotando a sonic, este robot le estaba dando pelea a sonic con solo sus brazos, las pocas veces que usó armas fue para eludir los golpes rápidos de sonic, al poco tiempo el robot logra vencer a sonic trayendolo ante eggman quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo cual dejo a sonic en el piso, eggman en esos momentos sentía que era el más poderoso del mundo, pero de un momento a otro algo lo perturba, mira fijamente su mano como empieza a salirle pelaje color marrón, mientras eggman intentaba recortar su pelaje más le salía, también vio cómo su cuerpo se adelgazaba, perdía altura y su cuerpo se aligeraba, eggman en un acto desesperado por saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, agarra a sonic del cuello y le pregunta: ¡¿que me hiciste maldito erizo?!, a lo que sonic le sonrió con una mirada un tanto caída y le responde: si tuviese un espejo verías de quien es la culpa…, luego de esto uno de los robots de eggman le trae un espejo en el cual se mira fijamente y se da cuenta que es idéntico a un erizo, esto causa que uno de los robots de eggman le apunte con todas su armas, lo que hace enojar a eggman pidiéndole que se detenga, pero el robot no le hace caso y lo enfoca todavía más y dice: objetivo en la mira, iniciando protocolo de eliminación, esto causó el pánico de eggman que ahora era un erizo, corrió lo más que pudo pero al final fue acorralado.

robot: iniciando secuencia de destrucción total.

eggman: no porfavor no lo hagas, soy tu creador eggman, ¿no me reconoces?

robot:...eggman...no está aquí...él es un ser humano...mi protocolo dice: eliminar a todos los mobians, hasta que eggman diga lo contrario.

eggman: ¡pero si yo soy eggman!

robot: ESO YA LO VEREMOS….(tras esto el robot se le prenden los ojos rojos, se oscurece completamente, y libera todo su poder destructivo sobre eggman sin dejar rastro alguno)

Tras este evento eggman despierta asustado y sudoroso, se levanta de la cama, va hacia el baño y se mira en el espejo solo para darse cuenta de que aún sigue siendo el mismo, a lo que se devuelve a la cama murmurando como odia a sonic seguido de esto dice: maldito seas sonic, un dia de estos yo te destruiré. Tras decir esto eggman se vuelve a dormir ya para no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto cubot y orbot se dedicaron a ver las noticias solo para darse cuenta que no había más que comerciales de comida a la hora donde estaban viendo el canal, ya unas horas más tarde (9 horas), orbot y cubot finalmente ven el canal de noticias, solo para ver que el noticiario indica que todos están en pánico por haberse convertidos en mobians, se menciona también que algunos ya se adaptaron a su nuevo cuerpo, otros por el contrario se han desmayado por no saber lo que ocurrió, mientras que algunos tratan de entender qué es lo que está pasando, esto dejó perplejos a orbot y cubot, seguido de esto comienzan a reaccionar y hablar sobre el asunto…

orbot: cubot…

cubot: ¿si?

orbot: ¿acaso dijo que los habitantes del planeta tierra fueron convertidos en mobias?

cubot: eso parece…

orbot:...

cubot:..

después de pasar unos segundos de silencio se miraron el uno al otro hasta que…

orbot y cubot: ¡DOCTOR EGGMAN!

cubot: ¡tenemos que avisarle de lo que ha ocurrido en la tierra!

orbot: olvidate de eso, primero tenemos que ver si eggman se vio afectado.

Tras esto los 2 robots corren gritando en dirección a la habitación del doctor y en eso descubren algo horrible…

orbot y cubot: ¡DOCTOR EGGMAN!

cubot: ¡ahhhh! ¡no puede ser!

orbot: ¿que pasa cubot?

cubot: él...él...se convirtió...

orbot: cubot…

cubot: no puede ser, pobre doctor eggman, se ha convertido en la peor criatura del mundo.

orbot: cubot.

cubot: perdió todo lo que lo hacía humano.

orbot: ¡cubot!

cubot: en especial por su horrible montón de pelaje en su cara.

orbot: ¡cubot!

cubot: y creo que hasta subió de peso, es el mobian más gordo que he visto en mi vida.

orbot: ¡cubot!

cubot: ¿que, acaso uno no puede lamentar a su amo, acaso no puede uno lamentar las penas del doctor?

orbot: si, pero ya parale, ese nisiquiera es el verdadero doctor, es solo un autorretrato tamaño real.

cubot: oh, esto, yo ya lo sabia, solo practicaba por si de verdad se convertía en mobian, jeje.

orbot: si como no (tras esto orbot le da un zape en la cabeza a cubot), ya dejemos de tonterías y busquemos al doctor…

los 2 robots se dirigen cuidadosamente por la habitación de eggman solo para descubrir que ya no está en su cama, lo cual puso en duda a ambos robots, provocando que ambos pelearan y gritarán, lo cual llamó la atención de eggman que estaba poco más abajo de su cama (se encontraba en la mitad de la cama que no le habían quitado la cobija).

cubot: ¡ahhhh! ¡no puede ser!

eggman:...(tras esto golpea muy fuerte a cubot de un puñetazo, provocando que se estrelle contra la pared), si alguien mas interrumpe mi sueño lo golpeare también.

orbot: doctor, us-usted es…

eggman: si si, ya deja de adularme y prepárame el desayuno.

orbot: con respecto a eso...debería verse en le espejo…

eggman: como sea, si eso hace que me des el desayuno esta bien….orbot…

orbot: ¿si?

eggman: dime, ¿otra vez cubot estuvo jugando con los experimentos de laboratorio?

orbot: no, desde el incidente de la goma de mascar más pegajosa no ha podido acercarse al laboratorio sin tener miedo.

eggman: entiendo, y ¿esto no es un sueño verdad?

orbot: no doctor, no lo es.

eggman: ya veo, entonces lo que estoy viendo es real.

orbot:...

eggman: eso significa una cosa…...¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿en que me he convertido?! (eggman grita tan fuerte que se escucha hasta las costas más cercanas a su ubicación)

Esta historia continuará en el capítulo 1 (este es solo el comienzo al cual denomino el capítulo 0)


End file.
